


Take Me Apart

by acercrea



Series: Broken Apart, But Whole Together [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek makes Stiles feel good, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: Stiles had a terrible day and Derek just wants to make him feel better.





	Take Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: When I posted We Are Broken I mentioned that I had written most of the smut that didn’t appear in that story but was heavily implied. I decided to finish it and post it, so here it is. I made sure that this can be completely stand alone, but if you have already read that fic it will fit in that cut. If you haven’t read that story then you can use your imagination to fill in what Stiles’ bad day was.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize, including but not limited to Teen Wolf and its characters. I am not making money from this, it is just for fun.

“I know this must have been a rough day for you, so let me know what you need me to do and I will do it,” Derek offered, searching Stiles’ eyes for a sign of what he wanted.

Without a word, Stiles leaned forward and pressed his lips to Derek’s softly, just tasting him while he tried to make sense of the thoughts swirling through his mind. He laced their fingers together as he brushed his tongue against Derek’s lips, lazily exploring when the other man parted his lips to allow entry.

Eventually he made up his mind and pulled away, resting his forehead on Derek’s. They rested that way for a few moments, just existing in each other’s space before Stiles finally spoke. “I want you to help me forget for a little while. I can deal with it tomorrow. Tonight, the only thing I want to know is you.”

Derek brought his hands up and cupped Stiles’ face gently, searching for any sign that this wasn’t what he really needed and only seeing resolve. All of a sudden it was like a switch had been flipped, kiss resuming with a sharp edge, all tongues and teeth, Derek taking the frantic energy he felt radiating off of Stiles and feeding it back to him. Derek groaned when Stiles bit his lip, his hands moving up to the neck of Stiles’ button up and yanking, rending the buttons from the fabric in one swift move, revealing the t-shirt underneath. “I liked that shirt,” Stiles challenged as he removed Derek’s Henley and undershirt in one swift movement, moving his hands back down to rub Derek’s growing bulge through his jeans.

“I’ll buy you a new one, now take off your t-shirt before I rip that one too,” Derek ordered with a growl as he toed off his shoes, his hands moving down to squeeze Stiles’ ass, the sexiest little groan coming from Stiles’ mouth as he pulled off his shirt and threw it into the corner. Stiles busied himself with freeing Derek from his jeans as the older man started suckling on his neck with delicious, bruising pressure, causing Stiles’ hands to falter with the buttons.

“Whoever invented button flies are the worst,” Stiles observed with a hiss of pleasure as Derek moved his attention to Stiles’ earlobe, taking it between his teeth and biting before sucking to ease the pain, making the younger man quiver as Derek smirked into his skin.

It was Stiles’ turn to smirk as he got Derek’s buttons unfastened and took him in hand, the older man already half hard. “No,” Derek protested softly as Stiles started to pump him, grabbing his wrist to still the motion. “This is about you. I am going to take you apart in all the best ways I know how,” Derek promised in a husky whisper that went straight to Stiles’ cock, suddenly aware just how hard he was inside of his own pants.

Derek seemed to realized it to, because as he brought his lips back down to kiss Stiles, one of his hands snaked down into his underwear, stroking the younger man as his other hand undid first his belt, then the button and zipper of his pants, Stiles bucking up into Derek’s hand and sighing in relief as Derek freed his cock from its confines and shoved the pants and boxers down to the floor where they puddled at his feet.

“Already rock hard for me before I even touched you. You are the hottest thing I have ever seen, Stiles. Have I ever told you that?” Derek hummed, nuzzling his nose into Stiles’ neck and breathing deeply as he stroked almost lazily on Stiles’ member, indulging in that specific Stiles scent that wasn’t like anything else he had ever smelled. Stiles whimpered at the suddenly intimate moment, just before Derek bent and lifted Stiles over his shoulder and carried him to the bed, depositing him on it with a gentle bounce. Derek made quick work of removing the rest of his and Stiles’ clothes before moving up Stiles’ prone body, pressing kisses to his calf, his knee, and his thigh before missing the one place Stiles wanted his mouth to press a kiss into the crease of Stiles’ hip, making the younger man squirm and grab a fistful of Derek’s hair, trying to get Derek’s mouth where he currently needed it the most.

“Patience is a virtue,” Derek chuckled, kissing a path along Stiles’ stomach to his other hip, chuckling when Stiles jumped as Derek’s beard brushed his shaft.

“Fuck virtue, I wanted your mouth on my cock five minutes ago, stop teasing me,” Stiles requested.

“If you insist,” Derek responded, turning his head to place chaste, closed mouth kisses on Stiles’ shaft, causing the younger man to moan in both pleasure and further frustration at the touch that was both overwhelming and not enough at the same time. He was about to protest when Derek licked a stripe from his base to his head before swallowing Stiles entirely, a wanton sound ripping from him instead.

“Fuck Der, that is perfect,” Stiles moaned, gripping the bed sheets in an attempt to keep himself from thrusting his hips into Derek’s mouth as Derek moved a hand to cup Stiles’ balls and he did a swirl around Stiles’ head with his tongue before moving back down his shaft. “Der, I’m gonna come.”

Derek hummed his encouragement, the vibration causing Stiles to burst, Derek swallowing the salty liquid before kissing his way back up to Stiles’ mouth. “That’s one. Should we try for another, or do you need a minute?” Derek asked, pressing light kisses to Stiles’ jawline as he slowly came back down from his high.

“Another. I want you inside me,” Stiles demanded, before claiming Derek’s lips, loving the familiar taste of Derek mixed with the taste of himself. Derek indulged him, meeting Stiles’ tongue as it plundered his mouth, while reaching over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out the lube stashed there and grabbing a condom.

“You taste so fucking good, Derek. You taste like you are all mine. Like you belong to me,” Stiles insisted, biting Derek’s lip for emphasis.

“Always yours,” Derek agreed, pressing one more firm kiss to Stiles’ mouth before moving down his body again. Laving attention on his neck, the hollow in between his collarbones, and his nipples as he went, Stiles was already half hard again by the time Derek got there.

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cock, chuckling when the sensitive member twitched before gently turning Stiles over and positioning him so that he was on his knees with his head pressed into the pillow, his ass on full display for Derek. “So beautiful,” Derek murmured before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to each cheek before licking up the middle as he opened the lube and squirted a bit on his fingers and spreading it around to warm it up. “Are you ready for me to open you up?”

“Yes, just fucking do it already,” Stiles ordered, groaning deeply when Derek pressed a finger in slowly. He quickly added a second when he met very little resistance and started to scissor his fingers inside him, working up to a third finger. By the time Derek was done opening him up Stiles was a whimpering, writhing mass on the bed and his cock was fully hard and leaking precum on the bed.

“Derek, I need you inside me now, because I am very close and I don’t think I will be able to come 3 times tonight. I am ready for you,” Stiles moaned as Derek removed his fingers and reached for the condom, tearing the foil open and swiftly rolling it down his length, realizing for the first time that he was also very close.

He lined himself up and pressed in slowly, causing Stiles to groan and curse at the delicious burn as Derek filled him. When Derek was fully seated he paused for a moment to allow Stiles to adjust to his size, waiting for the younger man to signal he was ready.

He started to move again when Stiles started to wiggle beneath him, quickly building up speed as they both chased their bliss. Suddenly Derek picked Stiles up, rolling them so he was sitting on the end of the bed and turning Stiles around so they were face to face, all without breaking contact, and brought their lips together in a searing kiss. He reached between them as he started to move his hips again and grabbed Stiles’ dick, pumping in time with his thrusts.

Stiles gave one last groan before going rigid and spilling himself over Derek’s hand. Derek continued to thrust, cumming as Stiles was starting to come down, pressing a bruising kiss to his lips as he thrust a couple more times before stilling, both of them enjoying the afterglow.

They stayed like that until Derek went soft inside Stiles, Derek pressing a soft kiss to Stiles’ cheek before he lifted the younger man off of him like he weighed nothing and laying him on the bed before getting up to dispose of the condom and find a tissue to wipe off his hand. When he was done he grabbed another tissue and went back to the bed and gently cleaned Stiles’ stomach and now soft cock.

Derek tossed the tissue away before laying down next to Stiles and pulling him into his arms. Stiles was watching him with a half-lidded, fully blissed out expression on his face, tracing absent patterns on his bare chest with his long, slender fingers. “Thank you, Sourwolf,” he whispered into Derek’s neck.

Derek chuckled at his old nickname turned pet name. “You’re welcome, Sidekick,” Derek responded in kind, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ temple.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let me know if you liked it by leaving me a comment or kudos. I am on Tumblr @acercrea if you want to follow me.
> 
> Like I said at the beginning, this started out as a large chunk of We Are Broken, but I felt that it didn’t fit in with the tone I was going for. It can either be a standalone or can be read as the missing smut from a very angsty piece that didn’t quite fit with what I was going for but was essentially completely written before I decided to cut it.


End file.
